


Love Between Three Places

by soft_and_bold



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Asexual Character, Asexual! Dark, Danti - Freeform, Dantistache - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Soulmates, These three belong together i don't make the rules, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_and_bold/pseuds/soft_and_bold
Summary: It is said when you are truly united with your soulmate you will be able to recall memories from your past lives together. However Damien, playfully called Dark amongst friends, had been with William Wilford Warfstache for going on four years. Never once had he had visions of a past life.Will a chance meeting with his soulmate on a bus change a relationship Dark had seen as perfect?





	1. Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic as a way for me to sort through my feelings about my current relationship, my partner recently got a new boyfriend and while writing this fic it became a sort of mirror of my own emotions and experiences. I made Dark ace because I'm coming to terms with being ace myself after identifying as pansexual, and I want to authentically portray my own experiences and emotions through his character (yay ace pride!!!!!!). Also this will probably be pretty short chapter wise. Probably only two or three chapters. I just wanted to get the thoughts out. SO in summary i have no idea what i'm doing i hope you like the lovely trash dumpster fire i have produced. 
> 
> THE TUMBLR PROMPT I WORKED OFF OF:
> 
> "It is said when you are truly united with your soulmate, you will remember all the memories of your past lives. Person A has been dating someone happily for a long time and thought they were happy even though they were not together with their soulmate. Standing in a crowded bus, Person A is knocked into Person B and upon the touch of their skin, they both have a short vision of a past life together. How they deal with it is up to you.  
> OT3 Bonus: Person C is the one dating Person A and they receive visions of their past lives together, but Person A seems to not be getting any visions."

It is said when you are truly united with your soulmate you will be able to recall memories from your past lives together. However Damien, playfully called Dark amongst friends, had been with William Wilford Warfstache for going on four years. Never once had he had visions of a past life. He didn’t really mind, in this day and age such a thing no longer made or destroyed relationships. More and more people were happy to love even if they were not ‘fated’ for each other. It was just a simple relationship but they were both happy. They had been through a lot together, friends before lovers. The visions didn’t matter much to him. They were but a confirmation of a perfect match. But Dark didn’t need approval from the universe to love some unashamedly. It wasn’t something that happened to every couple, and he was perfectly content to never meet his soulmate. As long as he had Wilford things would be okay.  
   
Unbeknownst to his lover, Wilford had had quite a few visions, moments of familiarity and deja vu. His visions saw them as college room-mates, studying law together, going to parties. He saw them as awkward teens growing into bodies and skin that didn’t quite fit and holding hands in the music room while hiding from bullies. He saw them as a crazy Colonel from long ago and a corrupt mayor, united by a common goal of control. The odd part of these flashbacks was that there would always be something off about them. They always seemed incomplete or fuzzy, as if there was something he was missing. He would never tell Damien about them though, it’d break his heart. While he knew that he did not care about the visions he knew it would lead to a spiral of self-destructive thoughts. When Dark and Will had met Dark had identified as pansexual, however as they grew into their relationship he slowly shifted onto the ace spectrum. Of course, Wilford didn’t mind, he just valued having the man he loved close to him. But Damien worried none the less that he was sometimes not good enough. The possibility that his inability to have sex with his boyfriend would be damaging. Many discussions were had until Dark was comfortable enough with himself to longer feel such way. 

For Wilford, the self-identifying polysexual, it meant that other men and women were parts of his life at some time or another, but they were mainly just short term sexual trysts. Something he could come home to Dark and joke about. Wilford just had a lot of love for people, but Dark knew it wouldn’t change how Wilford felt about him. The change in their relationship dynamic from having an open relationship didn’t influence them after that, but there were always times that Wilford would worry that Dark would be upset about the visions. That if he found out Wilford had them and he didn’t that it meant he loved the other man less than Wilford loved him. Wilford smiled and wiggled his moustache. Not today my sweet, not today, he thought to himself.  
   
___________________________________________  
   
Warfstache had been a member of the military for a long time before he had even met Dark. He held the safety of his country in high regard and believed in most of the values that it upheld. Acknowledging there were flaws and areas to be fixed on spurred him on more to create peace. He first met Dark during his time posted in Afghanistan as part of the United Nation peacekeeping troops. Dark had been working as an Ambassador who was assigned to their small and specialized team.  Despite certain guidelines the two found comfort and friendship with each other, and eventually, something more. After Dark was dismissed from his job for ambiguous reasons William followed suite. Resigned from his position as Colonel and followed his good friend to LA. 

Los Angeles welcomed them, a city that felt almost instantly like home. Dark had an established Loft apartment there already where Wilford joined him. They didn’t bother worrying about how quickly things were moving at the start. They both knew how short life was. How quickly it can be gone. Their romance began two months after moving in together. It was the most natural progression.  
   
Friends and family warned both of them against falling in love with someone whose ‘damaged’. Of course, neither of them listened. They enjoyed each other’s company and the adventures that came from that. Life didn’t become dull and meaningless after a traumatic and stressful experience. And when things got hard the other was always there for comfort. 

With the two of them together it was just different. Naturally a love story such as theirs had an assumed ending. That everything would crumble and fall apart.  Assumptions of Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder and “obscure” sexuality that would lead to disaster. But the two men found comfort in a mutual likened experience. They worked and cultivated something in their mutual mess and healing. They made something beautiful.  
   
Their new life together was much different to life in war and conflict. Wilford was working as a news broadcaster and interviewer alongside associate Jim Iplier. It wasn’t something he was used to but felt deeply enthusiastic about. Himself and Jim may have had different reporting and interview styles but they enjoyed working together.  
   
   
Dark worked as a Financial manager, and while it was a hard job that required he deal with difficult people he enjoyed it. Plus the pay was good. But It was days like these when Dark really hated his job. Days like today when it was raining and home was the only place he wanted to be but he was stuck standing on this stupid bus with stupid people that weren’t his Will. All he could do was hold onto a handle with one hand and the sturdy ring box in his pocket and distract himself with a future that was close at hand.  
   
That’s when it happened.  
   
The bus stopped, a grumpy looking green haired man got up from his seat and brushed past him to leave. He turned back to you to apologies when you had flashes of the two of them sitting side by side in a 19th century theatre. Forbidden touches of the hand watching an opera that seems incredibly familiar, an actor with a moustache that belonged to Wilford. Immediately Darks expression changed, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. The green man jumped back and almost sprinted off the bus in what could only be assumed as terror. 

‘Hey Wait’ Dark called out, leaving the bus to chase after the man. His mind was racing, what does it mean, why this stranger? Why couldn’t it have been will? Does this mean he has to leave Will and everything that they’d built together?

The man finally stopped and turned around.

‘Just leave me alone. For FUCKS sake’ his voice had a decent Irish accent, and a clearer look at his face revealed a beautiful yet grumpy and discontented expression. Coupled with well-groomed facial hair, light baby blue eyes flashing under dark lashes, and heavily pierced ears he seemed to be the expression of unadulterated rage. 

‘I’m not interested I’m happy alone. Bye’. He turned on his heel and stomped off in his black army boots. Dark walked quickly to him and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

‘Look’ the Irish man shrugged of Darks hand but turned around. 

‘Just listen to me for ONE second’, this seemed to get his attention  
‘I’m planning on getting married, I’ve been with my Boyfriend for four years, if you never want us to meet after today then that’s fine with me, but can we at least get coffee first?’ 

He scowled. 

‘Okay fine. But we’re going to a nice place nearby and you’re paying. Pompous Asshole.’ He started walking and Dark followed, grinning. No matter the unfurling anxiety in the pit of his stomach 

‘It’s Damien actually. Well I prefer Dark. My name isn’t pompous asshole. You grumpy dick’ 

‘Dark. That’s a stupid name’ 

‘yeah well…. I used to wear too much eyeliner. So, what do you call yourself?’ 

‘Sometimes Jack, generally just. Anti.’

‘Anti?’ 

‘Yeah. Cuz I’m like Antiseptic, I make problems disappear’ and at this he winked and giggled. ‘Okay this is the place’. 

After ordering coffees the two strangers settled into a booth. 

‘Sooo’ Dark started

‘Soo’. 

Then Jack, or Anti, started ‘This is pretty weird for me. I um. Honestly didn’t believe in all this “soulmate” bullshit’ then he chuckled ‘and now that you’re here wearing some fancy ass suite I’m sort of intimidated. Introduce yourself, you fancy shit.’ 

‘Well um. We never have to talk after this but I’m Damien Fischbach. As I told you I much prefer Dark outside of professional settings. Currently working as a Financial Manager. I play the piano. I hate Mondays and rainy days.’ At this Dark pulled out the ring box ‘And I was planning on proposing to my Boyfriend of four years whom I met while I was an ambassador for the United Nations. But I just met you. And I’m incredibly scared and terrified because he means everything to me.’ Dark is clutching at the coffee cup, white showcasing his knuckles, 

‘I’m scared to be honest. I didn’t believe in any of this’, at this statement Anti seemed to want to reach for his hand but didn’t. 

‘Whelp. Uh guess it’s my turn now. Grew up in Ireland, obviously. Only moved to LA a year ago for work. What I do doesn’t really matter. I like heavy metal music and give zero fucks about what you think of me.’ Dark chuckled, he could respect that Anti would want to keep some things private. 

‘You’re so self-assured.’ Anti smiled. 

‘Well yeah. People respect that you know? Moving to a new country, well, people treat you like shit. If I always look ready to murder then no one tries to curb stomp me. You know how it is?’ Dark did not know how it was. But he nodded in a concerning manner anyway, then rested his head on his hand, elbow on the table. Anti had a really pleasant voice. But it wasn’t 

‘So do you like LA then?’ 

‘Honestly it’s not the worst place. A lot of people, a lot of opportunity. At least it’s not Ireland’. 

‘Yeah that’s wh-‘ Anti suddenly interrupted him halfway.

‘You seem really nice but. You have a boyfriend don’t you? Why are you putting in all this effort to try and get to know me.’ Dark sat up. Why wouldn’t he want to get to know who the universe had originally thought he was made for? Wilford wouldn’t mind if they were just distant acquaintances? 

‘Anti. I was worried when you bumped into me on the bus that I wasn’t really good for Wilford. That perhaps, because the universe hadn’t put us together that it was a relationship doomed from the beginning. But sitting here talking to you. Well. Wilford has always been polyamorous. He loves people a lot. I don’t think that I should pass an opportunity to at least know my soul mate. And I don’t think he’d want that for me either’. 

At that point Anti got up, and then sat next to Dark and put his arm around him in an awkward side hug. 

‘Here have my number’ Anti scribbled it on a napkin and put it in Darks hand and smiled. ‘I appreciate what you’re doing. But don’t forget I like my solitude. You Asshole.’ But in the short time they’d spent together he’d seemed to lose a little bit of animosity. 

‘It was nice to meet ya’, Dark smiled at him.

‘You too Anti. Until next time.’ He was actually surprised that he meant it. That there was some hope that maybe they would meet again. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

Anti got up from the table and walked out of the small coffee shop attempting to emulate his usually angry demeanor and he could only be thankful that Dark couldn’t see the soft tinge of pink across his cheeks.


	2. Three of Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressful conversation is had and groceries are done. (Contains some soft shower fluff you’re welcome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me more excited to write the next one (which may be the last). Sorry it took so long xx

When Dark returned home it was much later than usual. The rain was still going at a steady drizzle, accompanying the quick setting of the sun. Wilford had been calling him multiple times but to no avail. The calls went straight to voicemail every time. This had left him in a panicked state, pacing around their cozy living room, a half full wine glass in his right hand. 

‘He always calls. He always calls. When he’s late he always calls. Why isn’t he calling? Oh god please let him be okay.’ While muttering to himself never calmed his nerves he always found when he was prone to bouts of anxiety that he would speak his thoughts out loud. And usually Dark was there to quell the stirring sickness in his stomach. But for once he was actually the cause.  
At that very moment Dark walked through the door, hair a mess, tie hung loosely around his unbuttoned shirt, his light layer of eyeliner ever so slightly smudged. Wilford ran to him and clutched him as closely to his chest as he possibly could. 

‘You were gone for so long. I was so worried’ Wilford whispered into Darks ear. ‘You always called when you were late and you never did. I thought something happened. I thought, I thought’.

Wilford could feel his shoulder damped slightly and disentangled himself to see Dark weeping. His shoulders shaking, his usually strong form folding every so slightly In on itself. 

‘Wilford. Something. Something happened. And I didn’t expect it. I. I. I don’t know what to do. I really don’t. Fuck.’ Dark fell to his knees, and held his head in his hands. Wilford kissed his forehead unsure of how exactly to proceed. 

‘Whatever it is, we can sort it out love.’ He then scooped up his lover and carried him bridal style to their bedroom, then placing him safely on his side of the bed. 

Two grown men wearing business attire cuddling in a queen sized poster bed was not an unusual sight in the Warfstache household. There were many nights when they were both too exhausted to change and just enjoyed wordless company.

‘Okay so. We have soft pillows, and each other. I have wine. Tell me what the fuck is happening with you. Jesus Dark. You look like you saw a ghost.’ 

Dark took a deep shaky breath and began to relay everything that had happened earlier in the afternoon. The vision he had, the talk he and Jack, or anti (as he had preferred), had had in that little coffee shop. 

‘Wilford I didn’t mean for any of it to happen. I swear. And we’re probably never going to talk, and I just want you and I don’t want you to leave me. Please don’t leave. I can’t do this without you’ His breaths became much quicker and the tears returned. Logically this should not be a problem, Dark thought. Their relationship had always been open. But then why when the option is presented to him is he terrified out of his mind that he will lose the only person he truly loved. 

‘You.…. Wilford you’re all that really matters to me, if you don’t want me to talk to him I won’t. I just. I just want you.’ With this he was done explaining. He just wanted to know how things would change. How Wilford’s feelings would change, to be exact. 

Throughout this one sided exchange Wilford did his best to try not interject or act hurt, just played with his lovers hair and tried to comfort him as best he could. He couldn’t blame Dark for this, just like he couldn’t blame himself for his own visions. But he wouldn’t lie to say it didn’t hurt just a little. But he was still waiting for some hidden entity to jump out and yell that he’d just been punk’d. The universe is a cruel and ironic mistress. 

Wilford Sighed. 

‘Dark. You’ve always said that monogamy is important to you. You’re happy for me to love as I please and yet you never take that opportunity when the universe presents it to you.’ He smiled, Dark's brown puppy dog eyes filled with relief at his words. ‘What you said? About me mattering the most… maybe…. Maybe it won’t always be true. But I. I don’t think you should ignore this chance. I would never leave your side unless it is what you truly desired. But we’ve been through hell and back together. This isn’t the battle you think it is sweetheart.’

And then Dark kissed him. A rare happenstance, but all the words that couldn’t be spoken in their exchange were had in that one moment.

‘Wilford you matter the most to me. Plus I don’t think he wants us to end up together like that. And I really would feel like I was belittling you.’ A sad smile graced Dark’s features. 

‘I was scared that me having visions about someone that wasn’t you would matter. That it meant this was all just some lie I’d cultivated and that the universe would maybe take both of you away from me eventually.’ 

‘Dark, sweetie….’ Wilford sounded resigned. Of course that’s what he was worried about. Being in their previous line of work meant you expected to lose people. And lose people you did.

‘Theres something I never told you. And if we’re talking about this subject already then I feel like I have to tell you.’ Dark went straight back to looking like a terrified puppy, scared that he’d done something wrong but wasn’t entirely sure what it was. 

‘When we first met I had a vision of us. In a different Army. In a different time. And I get them every now and again. But I never. I never said anything. I knew it would hurt you. But I feel you need to know, because you aren’t belittling me. You won’t lose me. And I’ll be by your side until I die.’ 

Dark smiled softly and held Wilford close to him. 

‘What an entanglement we’ve found ourselves in’, accompanied by an ominous chuckle. 

 

‘I’m sorry that I don’t love you the way the universe wants.’ Wilford’s heart dropped.

‘Dark I-‘

‘No. No I get it.’ His voice was strained. ‘You didn’t want me to feel how I feel now. Hah. So uh. I guess you feel bit like this too?’ 

‘Damien.’ Dark quirked his head at hearing his true name 

‘William’

‘None of this changes how I feel. None of this should change how you feel either. Fuck the universe. It’s not like we really abide by what it tells us to do anyway. I’m not mad at you. I’m not angry. I care too much to feel either of those things about something that’s been dictated by an invisible force thousands of years ago’. 

‘Well I’m not mad at you either then’. 

The two kissed again, tasting nothing but the bittersweet tears of the moments just passed. 

 

‘Tell me about them?’

‘I- uh - what’? 

‘Wilford tell me about the visions.’ 

The two stayed up for hours, passing a bottle of wine between them. Wilford spun fantastical tales of their escapades that he’d seen in his mind. That once the two of them had been part of a salacious affair and he had shot the other couple. Then they'd had an epic shoot out battle with the FBI while the sun set on the roof scape of LA. Once they’d cleaned up they’d gone on an incredible fancy date just because they could. 

Dark laughed. 

‘That is absolutely obscene Wilford. We wouldn’t kill anyone for a reason as flimsy as that. We have honour.’ He said the last apart dripping in dramatic irony. 

 

Wilford winked, unlike his partner he gave little care about honour and integrity. It’s what made him a good reporter, what had also made him a good solider, a good spy. Unafraid to cross the illegal borders for the sake of the worlds betterment. Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

 

‘Wilf…. I have a question’ 

‘shoot’

‘My visions, they don’t feel as complete as yours sound. Like I’m missing something just out of the corner eye. There’s always something that seems blurry or out of place? Is that…. Is it normal?’ 

‘Oh yeah, mine are like that, like the waiter at the dinner date we went too after our murder spree. I know we had one, but I cannot for the life of me remember what he looked like. But I guess if yours are like that too then it’s just how they are. They filter out the un-important details? Something like that.’ 

Dark smiled. 

‘I’m glad.’ 

 

‘So we’re going to be okay?’, Wilford scratched the back of his neck with, a concerned look on his face. 

‘Wilford. We’re more than okay. No matter what.’ 

 

‘I love you’ Wilford mumbled.

‘love you too’.

The two of them then settled down into the bed, Wilford holding onto Dark as they drifted into peaceful slumber, much more content to know that everything was on the table now. And that they had each other no matter what. 

 

Just as Dark was falling asleep his phone lit up with a message  
Ant: It was nice to meet you today?  
Anti: We should get milkshakes next time XP  
Anti: anyways g’night 

He rolled over to quickly read the messages and smiled at the possibility of a next time before falling asleep in Wilford’s arms. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dark woke up to the sound of the shower running, lazily he rubbed his eyes and knocked on the dark wooden bathroom door. 

‘Willllffffff, mornin’ his voice slurred with the residual exhaustion from the emotional labour of last night. 

‘Morning sweetheart’ this was then followed by the shouting of ‘hey you should probably shower too come join me.’ 

‘mmmm’ he opened the door and shivered slightly as his feet met the cold tiles. 

Dark slowly removed his clothing, unbuttoning his crumpled shirt and then folding the shirt and the rest of his clothing into a neat pile and placed them next to Wilfords. For a while he just admired Wilford’s silhouettes form outside of the shower. No one could ever deny that he was beautiful, even in such a simple setting. For a second the fleeting thought of what Sean would like alongside Wilford. He shook his head unable to reconcile the image with himself. Friendship with Anti, he could do that. It’s what he wanted. What they both wanted. 

 

‘Hey love, you come here often?’ Wilford nudged open the shower door and pulled the other man in and performing an over exaggerated wink. He then placed a chaste kiss on Darks cheek while Dark chuckled at Wilf’s early morning antics. 

‘Okay come on, help me get the shampoo out of my hair.’ And thus began their usual shower ritual. Dark loved showering with Wilford because it was always an extra bubbly afair with bright pink sparkly soap that Dark never dared to touch by himself because sometimes shower products are not meant to be THAT sparkly. (He preferred old spice). Dark treasured these moments thought, sparkly soap and all,

‘Oh. we need to go grocery shopping as well. I want to cook dinner tonight.’ Wilford grinned, last nights conversations had struck a few chords in his heart and cooking had always been a bonding activity for the two of them. So it would be a nice relaxing and romantic evening. 

‘I’ll come. But only if you let me help cook.’ 

WIlford nodded in agreement and kissed Dark’s cheek. 

After a few more minutes of just enjoying each others company Dark shut off the shower water and the two of them stepped out and dried off. 

Dark stood infront of his mahogany wardrobe, and feeling that a suit was probably not the acceptable attire for a quick grocery trip and decided upon a simple white collared shirt, cardigan and black jeans. He turned around to see Wilford in pastel pink jeans an an oversized white knitted jumper. Wilford smiled warmly and held out his hand.

‘C’mon, we got food to buy’, Dark took his hand and they left the house. The walk to the store was quick with less people on street due to the rain that had carried on during the night, puddles making walking more of an inconvenience than usual. 

‘Okayyyy we need ingredients for pasta, duck, pumpkin, pine nuts and spinach.’ Dark assumed that as usual this would be a a proper grocery shop done by domestic adults. 

He was wrong. 

Wilford grabbed a shopping basket and took Dark’s hands and dragged him right to the candy isle, picking random candy items before continuing on to which ever isle contained pasta as if he hadn’t just acted like the biggest child of all time. 

‘Candy Wilford? Really?’ 

‘Okay fine half the reason why I came grocery shopping was to refill my secret candy stash. WHICH by the way I KNOW you have been snacking on by the way.’ Wilford nudged Dark with his elbow. 

‘Can we buy real adult food now please sweetheart’, despite his stern tone he was smiling. Wilford may have an extreme problem with eating way too much candy but he did love him because of it. 

Wilford nodded and they finished their groceries in comfortable silence, besides their usual bickering about which product was the most superior. Dark believe quality over price was the most important while Wilford wanted to buy the item with the quirkiest name and strangest flavour. As they walked up to the car register Darks jaw dropped, eyes opened wide in complete shock and surprise 

Because there right in front of him behind the cashiers desk was Anti. Messy green hair, blushing bright red and looking angrily at his hands.


	3. King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime's three doesn't have to be a crowd. In fact. Sometimes three makes things make more sense. You've just got to let love rule in times like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being completed today is in honour of the anon that was sent to me on tumblr! (you can find me at septicart-appreciation or itsrainingotps). Only a really short chapter because i wanted to establish the visions and there'll probably just be two chapter afterwards <3 thanks everyone for bearing with me. I honestly don't know what i'm doing :)))))) 
> 
> Also any changes in Darks name in visions / his personality would be because i feel like he'd differ alot in timelines. But wilf and anti are always the same crazy goofs as normal.

Seeing Anti, ear gauges and all, was shocking. Out of all the strange and mysteriously shady jobs he presumed that he had, a casual cashier was not one that had EVER crossed Darks mind. He seemed so out of place compared to the mysterious image that he had built up over coffee just yesterday. A yesterday that seemed so long ago. But compared to the shock of what would happen next these emotions were subpar. 

‘Dark. Darling? Are you alright?’ Wilford turned to the cashier perplexed, unaware at the wild coincidence that had just occurred. He placed his hand on Dark’s shoulder.

‘I. Well. Wilford.’ Dark’s words seemed to have left him in that moment.   
And Anti looked like a deer caught in the headlights, perplexed and bewildered at the odd couple before him, too caught up in nonsense to really be embarrassed about his simple job. 

‘Wilford this. This is Anti.’ Now it was Wilford’s time to be surprised. He put put his hand out to Anti, Anti shook it firmly, as it asserting some kind of dominance. 

‘Well this isn’t how I thought we would meet. I had started planning an elaborate dinner for the future. But I guess the world wanted us to meet quickly and here we are.’ 

‘Uhhhh. And you are?’ Anti huffed a green whisp of hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, feigning nonchalance. 

‘Wilford. Wilford Warf’ his voice started trailing off and before he could even finish introducing himself Wilford’s eyes went hazy and he saw the missing piece of a puzzle that had been unknowingly nagging at his heart for a very long time. 

There He and Damien were sitting, dressed in their finest clothing. Him in a dashing red Colonel coat while Damien wore an elegant pink flowered tuxedo suit jacket with a black bow tie, hair slicked back, cane resting against the table. They were bantering about their wine, interjecting sly jokes about their shenanigans with married couples and the false grandeur of veteran life. 

And then their was their server. 

Dressed all in white with ivory gauges with a beautiful rose carved into them.   
Green hair, seemingly wild and untamed, yet perfectly contained. 

Damien winked and at him once he had delivered their first meal of the night, enjoying the sight of his pink ears walking away. Wilford pulled him close and whispered in his ear. 

‘You’re flustering our waiter dear’

‘I know’

‘Should I expect an addition in our bed tonight then?’ Damien then pulled him in for a kiss.

‘Absolutely.’

‘Perfect’ 

Wilford then joined his counterpart in flirting with the beautiful green haired man. They both waited for him to finish his shift and took him home. The young waiter was not expecting ice-cream sundaes in an apartment overlooking the city and discussions about space in the comfiest bed he had ever lied in. 

 

They all fell asleep holding each other close. 

If the vision had continued Wilford would have seen one date become two, two become four, found become years of companionship between the three of them. 

A tear fell from Wilfords eye. In the exact moment he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it’s because all his confusion, all his previous pain made sense now. All put into perfect clarity. 

‘What. What the actual fuck? I only JUST met Dark yesterday/

Wilford shushed him and grabbed Darks hand, all three of them touching each other at once. It was by far the oddest occurrence that had ever happened in a supermarket, three men holding hands over a grocery conveyor belt. 

This memory was different. 

Anti and Wilford were dancing at a club, bodies close together, colourful lights illuminating their sweaty skin. Wilford’s hair was a much more paler pink than usual, Anti’s hair a deep forest green mess of curls. They watched the pair continue dancing, then coming home in a taxi. The two of them shared a passionate kiss on the front porch before entering a large luxurious house. The scene that greeted them inside was Damien curled up on the couch surrounded by law books and angrily scrawled notes regarding divorce. The nearest wall had a large picture of Psychologist Sigmund Freud with red crosses over his eye and a dagger lodged in his forehead out of an obvious bout of frustrated anger. Anti went over to his sleeping figure and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and then went to fetch the dagger. 

‘I’ll give him credit, he knows his knives nearly as well as we do’, Wilford winked. 

‘I know some things we can do with this knife’. 

Anti grinned wickedly and the two of them ran upstairs. 

The vision ended with Anti and Wilford’s maniacal laughter ringing in their ears. 

 

They all stared at each other. Dark smiling, Wilford holding his hand, Anti completely shocked. 

‘Call me. Right after you finish work. We’ll pick you up and we an talk about all this? If that’s okay with you?’

Anti nodded. 

‘I’m done at 3. I’ll bring ice-cream IF theres dinner. Cuz I can’t cook for shit.’ 

‘What do you think all this is for?’ Wilford stated gesturing at the food on the conveyor belt. Anti shrugged. 

‘I dunno? I’m not you am i?’, Dark and Wilford both chuckled and Anti scanned all their groceries through.

All three of them were smiling like idiots, feeling much more secure about their place in the world.

By the time his possibly potential lovers left the store Anti felt slightly less awkward about his humble job. Infact he was more excited about what would happen this evening. Would he be happy with the two of them?


	4. A Full Deck of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks that aren't complete are hard to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that this took me so long. A lot happened and I was in a really horrible mood and couldn't write anything. What finally pushed me to finish was my mum reading this over my shoulder the other day and telling me it was sinful and disgusting!!! So here's the wholesome sinful ending that you all deserve!!!!   
> So I'm happy to finally introduce you to the final chapter. <3 (Which I wrote instead of my 2,500 word essay) (geez I hope this is cohesive character but I'm pretty sure it's a mess but oh well!!!!! Here we go!!!!! I'll plan things out better next time)

Anti's nails had been chewed into oblivion. The black nail polish now less than perfect as a result of his all consuming anxiety. Now he was here, pacing in the cold room of the supermarket. And there were two of them. He was somewhat perturbed, stomach churning. He was meant to be alone, If you haven't found someone by 25 you'll die alone and sad, that's what his mother always said. That's why when he had meant Dark he tried to enforce the idea that he didn't believe in soulmates. For some reason that possibility seemed to impossible. Like the universe would skip over him, like it always had. He'd spent his whole life distancing himself from everyone, no one liked him so he didn't have to like anyone else either. And he was the same when he'd met Dark on that bus. Be cool, be civil. But once they see through your shell you're fucked. And he was fucked. But maybe in a good way. Something about Dark's presence made him feel less troubles, less worried. And while he knew basically nothing about Dark's candy pink boyfriend he seemed like a good time. 

The two seemed to balance each other out somehow. Like light and dark. 

Meanwhile Dark was pacing in their kitchen, all preparations completed, fiddling with his tie as he walked. 

'Wilf what if he thinks two of us is too much. He was so unsure about just me. And now there's you too. He was stressed out just to know me. Everything changing far too fast.' At this point he was starting to hyperventilate, his mind and heart racing faster than his words could go. 

Wilford grabbed him by his shoulders. 

'Dark deep breaths. We'll pick him up. Then we can talk about how this can go. How it'll work. And it'll end up fine. I promise. I'm worried too. But maybe this is everything falling into place. Remember that talk we had? I got the visions and you didn't and you were so scared and so worried. And you met someone who gave to you, what you give to me, and then something unexpected happened', Wilford proceeded to scrunch his nose and looked up, as if searching for what he should say next. 'Sometimes, things turn out differently to how we expect, 

Dark breathed and smiled.

'I'd be lost without you.' Wilford ruffled Darks hair. 

'C'mon'. 

 

When they arrived to pick Anti up he was leaning against the wall, changed out of his work attire, now dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, loose white shirt and thick knitted black cardigan. Wilford pulled the car up next to him and Dark got out of the car and opened the door for him. 

Anti smiled weakly and got into the car, shortly joined by Dark. Anti let out a small whistle, taking in the interior. 

'The benefit of working for a top broadcasting network is they give you fancy cars', Wilford responding to an unasked question. 

'So, you're a reporter ey?' 

'Yeah, ever since' Wilford paused, 'ever since the war. Reporting is what I do best. It's what I love.' And it was true. He'd always asked the difficult questions, but never made his subjects feel uncomfortable. He'd won multiple awards, and his journalism was equally outstanding. Now that Anti thought about it he was sure he'd seen him on the morning news once or twice. Not that the abysmal happenings of the world were something he really cared about. 

They arrived home and all terror seemed to leave his stomach as Dark opened the car door for him to be able to get out.

'I know you weren't expecting any of this. In all honesty I'm mildly terrified but were both glad your here.' 

\--- 

Most of the time when people meet their soulmates it just worked. There was a unanimous decision of this is how I future will go. Anti unfortunately was not gifted with that certainty. Making it to his age and just realising that maybe the universe had designed him to be alone. Angry. And alone. And yet here he was, sitting at a table with two beautiful men that somehow decided that even though he was harsh and jagged, he was worthy to be in their lives. To be brought out of his own shadow into their odd partnership. With the food finished and the tense atmosphere lightened by the drinks things seemed a lot more relaxed. Jokes made and past times long forgotten remembered once more. 

'So Anti', Dark's playful tone changing, seemingly deciding he's more interested in where things can go than whatever they had been discussing before. 

'Jack You can call me Jack. This shit… It's important. No nicknames.' 

 

'We could talk around it but we all know this isn't… the most conventional thing to happen' Wilford began 'but before you came things always felt somewhat unfinished. Like we were waiting for something. Or for some one.' At this Wilford grasped onto Dark's hand. 

'You can say no. But we really want you to join us. Even if we go slowly if you want get to know both of us over time we can do that too until you feel comfortable.' At this Anti inhaled deeply, contemplating their proposition for a short moment. The amount of effort and thought they had gone to to actually make sure he was comfortable was actually heart-warming. To have people who would make sure he would feel safe and actually wait and give him time was, well, it was lovely. 

'In all honestly when I met Damien, I was going to just, keep him at a distance I guess. And I thought I'd be happy being alone. I got used to that idea.' He sighed, lifting a tuft of green hair in the process. 'The two of you. Your weird. But. I sort of like it.' His words came out awkward and sort of disjointed. 'Neither of you seem to fit. And I've never seem to fit in anywhere. But you went to a shit tonne of effort to at least convince me something important could happen.' He paused for a moment, 'also, even though we haven't known each other long I feel safe here.' He grinned a wickedly, eye shinning.

'Fuck it why not'. 

Dark's eyes opened wide, mildly confused at what had just happened. The other man didn't seem much for short yet introspective monologues. At his answer Wilford grinned, got up, and dragged both men out of their seats into a hug. 

Dark whispered into Anti's ear 'welcome home'.

Anti couldn't sleep most of the night, instead smiling at the ceiling, happy to be in between two men who had decided to trust him enough to let him be apart of their present and future.


End file.
